The New Ghost King
by owlcat92
Summary: Danny has many things going on in his half-life. He has always kept secrets, but he has always had somebody to talk to about them, now he doesn't. PP never happened - Cat
1. Chapter 1

Danny's POV

Let me tell you, hiding the fact that your going to be crowned from your friends and your sister is no easy task.

I mean, if your me. I was told 3 weeks ago what was going to happen, 3 weeks before this day, and now, I'm standing in the ghost zone with a crown of fire and a ring of rage.

I fiddled with them in my hands, placing them down on a table. I was now more like other ghosts, having a 'lair' of sorts in the ghost zone. It was a castle, but by my recommendations, it was modest inside and didn't really look like it belonged to THE most powerful ghost in the ghost zone.

I sighed, lying on my bed picking up the items again and placing them inside a metal cylinder, I didn't choose a box for my own reasons.

Floating out the window, I made my way back to the Fenton Portal and flew inside, invisible.

My Parents were working on something in the lab, a faint beeping caught their attention.

"Jack, we have a massive spike in Ecto Energy" Mom said.

"It's OK Maddie! I'll get it with the new Fenton Adapter! It drains ghosts of it's energy faster than you can say 'Fenton'!"

I went away, hearing Mom (Gosh that feels weird typing Mom, not Mum) Say "It's… stopped."

I floated onto my bed and hid the box underneath it as Jazz walked in, frantic.

"Danny! Where have you been? Are you hurt? Did you go into the Ghost Zone?!"

"Uh… Not saying, No and Yes" I said, thanking the fact that the items were hidden.

"I'm calling Sam and Tucker, their worried sick. You haven't been here for the past 6 hours!"

She rushed out to get her phone and I closed the door behind her. I couldn't keep this as a secret forever, I need to tell them. But I don't know how.

Footsteps raced up the stairs, and Sam and Tucker race into the room.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled "Where have you been? We have been worried!"

"Normally I would disagree, but I have been too dude" Tucker said, sitting on the bed.  
"Guys, I'm fine. I've just been in the Ghost Zone for a while. Nothing big" I said, making my plainest look.

Yeah, nothing big. How about a. being told you don't have a ice core, but a Power Core. A mixture of all the possible core elements (Fire, Water, Ice, Earth and Air), the rarest Core in the Ghost Zone, Being the only one with it and b. Being crowned the King of all Ghosts.

"Danny. Why won't you tell us were you went?" Sam said, sounding a little hurt "You haven't been acting like your self for like… the past 3 weeks."

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's private."

"But dude, we share EVERYTHING" Tucker said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't share this" I said, pain laden in my voice.

They both got up and left. Sadness in their eyes.

* * *

Sam's POV

Ever since our conversation 5 days ago, Danny has been acting weird, and he's not the only one. Amity's Ghost attacks are dropping from 12 a day to 4 and Skulker or the Box Ghost hasn't even turned up once.

Danny has still been disappearing though, and it's not to fight ghosts.

And I'm SICK of it.

So here I am, in the lab, waiting for Danny so that I can follow him.

He floated down through the ceiling, holding a metal cylinder, he NEVER came down here in ghost form. It was to dangerous.

He floated straight through the Ghost Portal and I grabbed a devise that the Fenton's had come up with, the 'Fenton Skateboard'. It's a hover board. Who would have guessed?

I leaped into the Portal and followed. He didn't go very far. But he lead me to a castle. It wasn't here when I was last in here.

He floated in, no ghosts bothering to stop him, I simply went through the wall.

He went into a room, and sat down, opening his container.

I was shocked with what was within. The Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire.

He sighed and his tail melded back into legs and he said "This really sucks. I can't tell my friends and they think that I am starting to leave them out. I… I never wanted to be crowned."

I held back a gasp. No wonder Danny was being very secretive. He was crowned King of the Ghost Zone.

**I hope you enjoyed that, I liked writing it.**

**Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat**

* * *

**After being told that I must continue this story, I shall do so. But, as I have another Story going on at the moment, I don't know when it will be.  
**

**Thanks for the... uh... thanks.  
**

**- Cat  
**


	2. I'm sorry Guys

**Hello... Cat here.**

**I know I promiced another chapter... but I just can't write one. I tried, it turned to mush and wouldn't do it justice. I will not post it, it was THAT bad. It got to soppy and weird, and therefore... I'm sorry.**

**This story is up for adoption.**

**... I'm sorry guys.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
